


Aelin's birthday

by Samalie



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Birthday, Karaoke, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samalie/pseuds/Samalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello :)</p>
<p>So it's my first try in the ToG world (note that his is an AU though). For your information, English isn't my first language and even if I had someone read it after writting it, some mistakes may have passed just in front of our eyes. Please, let me know if it's the case.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading, and enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aelin's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> So it's my first try in the ToG world (note that his is an AU though). For your information, English isn't my first language and even if I had someone read it after writting it, some mistakes may have passed just in front of our eyes. Please, let me know if it's the case.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy!!

The day had started quite slowly. She had been woken up by the fresh smell of bacon and melting chocolate. Behind a plate of pancakes, blue eyes were looking at her. She pursed her lips, trying to be mad – because it was so early – but she couldn’t stop her eyes from shinning with delight. She loved attention, and had no problem admitting it. Her family and friends often made fun of her because of that.

‘’ Come back in an hour Aedion, I need my beauty sleep’’, she grumbled, hiding her smile with her sheets  
‘’Good morning to you too’’ he laughed ‘’and happy birthday!’’

As if they were waiting for their cue, her parents entered her room with a huge chocolate cake. Her mother’s blond hair were illuminated by the seventeen candles she could count on her treat.  
‘’ Happy birthday honey ‘’ her dad growled.

Just like her, her father wasn’t morning’s biggest fan. Aedion put down the breakfast he brought her on the desk next to the first of her bookshelves. Her mom put down the cake just next to the other plate and, after wishing her happy birthday, left the room. Her father did the same after ruffling her hair affectionately. Her cousin stayed in the room despite what she had told him earlier, eyeing the cake.

‘’Alright’’, she sighed scooting over, ‘’never mind about the sleep, bring the cake. You better not let a single crumb fall.’’

He let out a low laugh and brought the desert in her bed. They ate silently which Aelin appreciated. Aedion always respected her hatred of early morning, whatever her definition of it was.

**  
Aelin was looking at herself, for the millionth time this morning, when the doorbell rang. She didn’t bother with it, knowing someone else would get there before her anyway, and replace her hair. The blonde locks were falling straight in the middle of her back. Her turquoise eyes were circled by a golden ring. She had inherited her physical traits from her mother’s natural beauty. Unfortunately, she also shared them with Aedion. They actually looked so similar, people often though they were brother and sister.

‘’Aelin, it’s for you sweetheart,’’ called her mom.

A little smile appeared on her lips as she took a last look at her reflection: she knew she looked good. Her pink lips were shining with the lipstick she had just applied and she wore one of her best outfits: her leather jacket, under which she had put on a white tank top, with black skinny jeans and her black used Converse. She slowly got to the living room.

‘’Well Princess, remind me to warn you of my unworthy presence next time.’’

Her head snaped and, unsurprisingly, she saw Rowan standing in the door frame. Half of his silver-blond hair were attached in a bun, on the top of his head. His green eyes were shining and a smirk was floating on his lips. When she had first admit to her parents that they were dating, it surely had cause a storm. “He’s too old for you Aelin “, “He has tattoos ‘’ – her mom, this one- but she wouldn’t hear any of their objections. Rowan seemed to understand in a way nobody did, even Aedion.

‘’ It’s freakin 8 in the morning, Rowan, don’t start this already ‘’ grumbled Aedion.

She stared at him with a hard face. She knew he was playing with her and she didn’t want him to win. So they just stared at each other, waiting for the other to break the stare. Eventually, her father coughed and Rowan’s smile widened.

‘’Let’s go, Aelin’s gonna be late’’ he said.

She lead the way out of the house, her head held high. What kind of boyfriend was forgetting her girlfriend’s birthday? It took him exactly three steps to catch up with her. She put his arm around her waist and she leaned into his embrace, against her will. He kissed the top of her head and tightened his grip.

‘’You had a good night? ’’  
‘’ Yes.’’

Aedion sniggered at her side, but didn’t say anything. When they got to her school, she got away from Rowan and began walking towards Lysandra, who was waiting for her.

‘’ Wait a minute, is this how you say goodbye to your boyfriend? ’’

She turned towards him, arching her eyebrow.

‘’ What do you want me to tell you ? ‘’  
‘’ Come here, Aelin. ‘’

She rolled her eyes, but still made her way towards him. He pulled something out of his bag just as she was standing in front of her.

‘’ Happy Birthday, Aelin ’’ he said before kissing her.

His hands went on the back of her neck where he played with her hair for a while. When he stood back, he smiled at her. She brought her hands where his were before and she touched something colder than what she expected to. Rowan had attached a new chain of her neck, from which a small blue fluorite stone hang.

‘’ It’s beautiful, Rowan. Thank you, Rowan ‘’ she sighed.  
‘’ Nothing is too beautiful for you ’’ he kissed her again. ‘’ See you tonight ‘’

 

In front of the school, Lysandra was waiting for her with a little pink bag. She had someone standing by her side. The man, the broad shoulders and short dark hair told her, was looking down, at something on his phone. When he finally looked up, Aelin yelped and began running towards him.

‘’ Dorian! What are you doing here? ‘’ she screamed, jumping in his arms.  
‘’ Happy Birthday, Aelin ‘’ he answered, kissing her cheek.

Dorian had been her best friend since the first class they had together, freshman year. He had moved in Britain, last year, where his father worked for someone in the Parlement. Here was the last place she expected to see him.

‘’ Not that I’m unhappy to see you, but why aren’t you in London ? ‘’  
‘’ I convinced my mother to let me come back for a year, to finish high school. She has her hands full with Hollin anyway, so it wasn’t a difficul task. ‘’

Even if he only had been there for a year, he had catch the sophisticated accent that him sound like some country lord. He put her down and reach for his backpack of which he got another bag, silver this one, out of it.

‘’ Happy Birthday, Aelin. ‘’

Her smile, if that was possible, became even larger as she reach for the shining little bag. Inside it, Dorian had placed 3 boxes of chocolate and a book : Pride and Prejudice, her favorite. He had bought her the British cover and it was so beautiful, she squealed.

‘’ You’re the best, thank you! ‘’  
‘’ I’m here too, in case you forgot. Which you totally did. ‘’

Her friend was standing there, next to them, a smile on her face. Everyone knew Dorian and Aelin always had a particular friendship. Lysandra reach for Aelin and hugged her. The green-eyes girl then handed her the little bag she had kept at her side. Aelin flashed her a huge smile before digging in.

‘’ Shit Lysandra! You didn’t have to, damn! ‘’  
She pulled out an exquisite pair of silver earrings out of the little bag. Dozens of fine silver branches were put together except for a little hole in the middle in which a small diamond took place. If you looked at it long enough, it kind of looked like an eye.

‘’ I can take them back if you don’t like them. ‘’  
‘’ Don’t you dare even think about it ‘’ Aelin growled, pulling them near her heart in a protective gesture. She was actually sad her outfit didn’t fit the jewel.  
‘’ So ‘’, Dorian interrupted, ‘’are we going somewhere special tonight? ‘’  
‘’ Aedion said he could get in The Vault. ‘’ She flashed him a smile. ‘’ It’s karaoke night! ‘’

***  
The Vault was full when Aelin entered, Rowan’s arm around her shoulders Behind her, Aedion was hitting on Lysandra while Dorian scanned the crowd to find himself a date.

‘’ Hey birthday girl! ‘’

Chaol, already kind of drunk, made his way towards them and put a plastic tiara on Aelin’s head. He then lead them to the table he saved them where a round of shots was already waiting for them. They all toasted to Aelin’s birthday and drank their shot. Since the barmaid was a friend’s on Chaol, they all made sure Aelin never ran out of something to drink and ‘’ as a supportive boyfriend’’ Rowan tried to keep up with her. The alcohol fastly made its way into Aelin’s and Rowan’s systems. Dorian, trying to be responsible, decided he would act as their designated driver and was laughing at Aedion’s try to make a complete sentence.

‘’ Ok y’all! ‘’ Eventually shouted the barmaid. ‘’ Karaoke’s about to start, it’s time to take the first special demands. Please line up and write your name on this sheet. Thank you and enjoy! ‘’

Aedion rushed out of his chair, almost fell on his face and made his way to where the barmaid had been standing. Aelin was too concentrated trying to make the Earth stop turning that she didn’t realize Rowan was standing in front of her until he speaked.

‘’ Aelin? You’re okay baby? “ he said, handing her a glass of water.  
“ Yeah, thanks Rowan. “

She kissed him and the world became normal again. He deepened their kiss, leaning towards her until they heard some whistles from their table. Chaol came back with another round of shots.

“ Aedion Ashryver ? it’s your turn! “ Called the DJ.

Her cousin walked to the stage, whispered the name of his song to the DJ, and lurched on the stage. The notes of the cheasiest 80s song began and everyone started to laugh.

‘’ This is for you, Lysandra’’ and he began singing   
‘’ We’re no stranger to love  
You know the rules and so do I ‘’

Lysandra squealed and became as red as the shirt she was wearing. Rowan was laughing so hard he was crying and Chaol gave Aelin her hundredth shot of the night. She drank up and almost threw up. That was disgusting. And then a cinnamon taste hit her taste buds.

“ That was disgusting “ , she said to Chaol, “ but I want another one. “  
“ What was it ? “ asked Dorian

Out of nowhere, Rowan kissed her again. She had missed him so much today, she could have kissed him all night if that’s what he wanted. Soon, too soon, he ended the kiss.

“ Fireball “ he said towards Dorian, winking at her.  
To get her revenge, Aelin took the shot in front of her boyfriend and chugged it. Just as she was getting up to go to the bathroom, Rowan took the tiara off her head and put it on his.

“ Hey! What do you think you’re doing ? I am the birthday princess, this is mine by definition. “  
“ I don’t need it to be my birthday to be a princess “ Rowan answered, then made a weird face as if realizing what he had just said.

Dorian burst out laughing. Aelin smiled wickedly to Rowan, made her way to the DJ, whispering something in his ear and went to the bathroom. She came out just on time to hear the DJ call out Rowan’s name.

“ Rowan Whitethorn? C’mon man, other people are waiting. “  
“ It’s your turn, princess “ Aelin told him, blowing him a kiss.

His face became darker but he got up and walked towards the stage, Aelin close behind him. She could hear some college girls whispering behind them. She got to the bar, asked for two Fireball shooters as Rowan’s song began. 

“ You’re supposed to be singing princess “ yelled Aedion

Rowan blushed and just stood there. Aelin chugged down her two shooters and jump on the stage just in time for the chorus.

‘’ You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen ‘’

She then began to dance, bringing Rowan in her madness. She was laughing so hard she managed to fell on her ass. As she was laying, she decided it was more comfortable than to be standing up. So she finished singing her song, wriggling like a fish, Rowan face drenched in tears of laughter. When the song finished, they got a standing ovation. Aelin, who was starting to fall asleep, waved her heavy hand to thank the crowd. 

Rowan took her in his arms, like a bride, and brought her back to their table. As he went to sit her in her chair, she tightened her grip around his neck. Rowan managed to sit on his chair, Aelin on his lap. She leaned in his neck, where she dropped a soft kiss, sighing.

“ Everything okay, Aelin ? “ he whispered in her ear.

She got her heavy head off his neck and looked at him, straight in the eyes.

“ I love you, Rowan. “

He brushed her little wrinkling nose with his finger and, leaning towards her, he answered:

‘’ Happy Birthday, Fireheart’’

And kissed her.


End file.
